Why Am I Here?
by WolfO'DIsHot
Summary: Wolf doesn't like dealing with the kids when it comes to getting involved in their problems. But he really wants to know why he's in brawl in the first place. Written for KoopalingFan's Contest.


Why Am I Here?

**Hey, guys. If you've read the description, I wrote this for KoopalingFan's contest. Judging by my username, you already know who I am going to write about.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Toon Link ran into Wolf's room where he saw him taking a nap on his bed. He had his arms across his pillow and his body was turned in the opposite direction Toon Link was facing him. He quickly shook him awake.

"Wolf, Wolf!" He shouted a little. "Wake up!"

Grunting, the rival of StarFox sat up and his bed and got out of it and stood with his arms crossed glaring down at Toon Link. "What do you want?" He yawned. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"B-But, you gotta hide me!" Toon Link shouted desperately putting his hands in the air.

Wolf only sighed. "Did you do something to Ganondorf again?"

"I swear it was an accident!" Toon Link replied innocently.

Wolf shook his head in annoyance as he walked out of his room with Toon Link following behind him. Ever since brawl, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Popo, and Nana have been causing some trouble to make some fun for themselves. But when they get INTO trouble, they would always run up to Fox, Falco, or Wolf for protection. This made Wolf annoyed. He liked brawling, but he didn't like getting involved in the kids situations.

The wolf and the little green swordsman walked through the hallways in the smash mansion trying to get to Ganondorf's room. Which was in the Legend of Zelda area. Once they got to his room, Wolf knocked on the door.

No response.

He tried again.

Still, no response.

Wolf groaned frustrated. "Ganondorf, opened the door..."

Still, there was no answer.

Since Wolf and Toon Link heard nothing, Wolf used his claw to unlock the door. However why he pushed the door open, Toon Link found himself being attacked by Ganondorf. He trapped him with a sack, tied it up, and threw it on his bed.

"OW! WOLF, HELP ME!" shouted a frightened Toon Link.

Not wanting to intervene, Wolf still walked up to Ganondorf and calmly explained to him by saying, "Look, I know Toon Link can be a major pain..."

"He is!" Ganondorf shouted. "He's always doing something to make me angry!"

Wolf ignored him and continued. "But, still... It's not going to help by trapping him in a sack. It'll only make things worse. Why not talking to Link or Zelda? They'll handle it..."

Ganondorf was silent hearing Wolf's words until he groaned. "Fine... But just this once..." He untied the sack Toon Link was in to allow him to climb out. He gasped for breath.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Toon Link said with his hand over his chest trying to catch his breath. He looked around to see Wolf. But he was nowhere in sight. "...Wolf?"

* * *

Wolf and Fox were having a match on Final Destination. Wolf talked about what happened earlier.

"I don't blame you..." Fox said battling his friend. "The kids have been always crawling up to me before you and the other newcomers arrived."

"Guess you've suffered more than me..." Wolf said grabbing a beam sword. "Why won't they leave us alone?"

"I have no idea..." Fox rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope nothing else happens to them today. Let's just stay away from them."

"Agreed." Wolf nodded.

Just then, Fox's cell phone rang. So he stopped brawling with Wolf to answer the phone.

"Hey Fox, Master Hand said that we will be having dinner in three minutes." Peach said on the other side of the phone.

"Kay, I'll be there after this match." Fox told her as he hung up. He looked back at Wolf. "Dinner's almost ready. Let's just finish this."

Before he could attack, Fox found himself being clawed by Wolf knocking him off the stage. He tried to recover, but it was too late.

Wolf smiled at what he achieved as he crossed his arms. Because of this victory, it made up for being awaken by Toon Link during his nap.

* * *

Back in Wolf's room, he and Fox decided to play Mario Kart Wii after dinner.

"I did not see that attack coming." said Fox talking about the match between him and Wolf.

"Well you should've dodged after you hung up your cell phone, or jumped over me." Wolf reminded him.

"Guess I should've been faster, huh?" said Fox while racing. "You are pretty good at brawling though because you have been winning a lot lately."

This made Wolf smile. Now he knows for sure why he was in brawl. Not because of the kids constantly getting on his nerves, but because of his sucess in matches.

* * *

**This one was for all of the Wolf's fans out there like me. And for KoopalingFab's contest. Wish me good luck! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
